Come Out The Door, Leo
by Blue Seidr
Summary: Warning! Spoilers for the season two finale! Leo-centric oneshot, based off of the song Do You Wanna Build A Snowman. Better than it sounds!


**Okay, I know I promised my next oneshot would be happy, but I just saw the finale and it rocked me so hard! Then I had the idea for this and I just had to write it. I promise the NEXT one will be happier.**

**Enjoy!**

**MIHARU: Thank you! Thanks you so much! I would be honored if you would do cover art; you are an amazing artist! And of course you can call me Blue, I like it! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Can't wait to see you again.**

Come Out The Door, Leo

It had been a few days since they had left New York City. Well, what was once New York City. Even in the middle of nowhere, N.Y., Donnie had been able to get Internet access on his precious laptop. Helicopters flew over NYC 24/7, catching all the horror of the Kraang invasion. Methodically, Kraang droids and tech from Dimension X were turning NYC into a Kraang stronghold; a foothold from which invasion of the country, and then the world, could begin.

Everyone was taking it hard. April had lost her father again, now one of the many victims wandering the streets as a freakish mutant. Casey didn't know where his family was. No one said it to him, but everyone knew that they were most likely in the same situation as April's father. Because of this newfound bond, April and Casey could be seen talking softly to each other on the porch.

The turtles, of course, were suffering too. They didn't know if their Sensei, their father, was even alive. They didn't want to believe that he was gone, but the odds of him living were so small, so slim. Donnie knew the exact odds, but he said nothing, and kept those numbers locked away in the back of his mind.

April's family home was a comfortable enough place; fine enough that, if not for the circumstances, they would have been ecstatic to be there. It was an old farmhouse that, despite age, had wiring and plumbing. It had enough room for everyone to have a room to themselves, and a kitchen that would seat eight. The living room was large and cozy, with a fireplace that had already proven useful in the winter weather. The house also came with a barn that had quickly been claimed as Donnie's new lab. No one protested. Now more then ever, Donnie's mechanical skills would be essential. Best of all, the farmhouse was situated in a huge clearing in the middle of a forest, and, as April had promised, there were no neighbors for miles in any direction. It was perfect. The turtles should have been glad, but instead, the house only served to remind them of the home they had lost. The Lair was trashed, and even if they could reclaim New York, they could never return. The Kraang knew the location and had no doubt passed it on to Shredder. The Lair was compromised; their home was gone forever.

Leo had regained consciousness a few minutes away from the farmhouse. He had been woozy, and was only awake long enough for Donnie to blubber that he had been right, and they should have left the city while they could have, and that was what they were doing now. Then he had fallen asleep, and remained comatose until the next morning, where he had woken to find himself in enormous doses of pain, and surrounded by his brothers. None had wanted to sleep alone. Slowly, bits and pieces of the story had been given to Leo with the pain medication Donnie had managed to grab, and soon, Leo knew everything. Leo healed a good deal over the next few days, but he refused to leave his room, instead sleeping and meditating, reaching out on the Astral Plane, trying to find a hint of Master Splinter, and trying to deal with the guilt of not being there when his brothers had needed him.

* * *

"It's snowing!" Mikey shouted, gasping. He darted to the window to get a better look, his two immediate older brothers hot on his heels.

"It is snowing!" Donnie said in wonder. He had read, seen pictures, and watched videos of snow, but this was the first time any of them had seen snow in real life.

"I saw some winter clothing in the attic!" Raph added, and three sets of feet pounded up the stairs at light speed, throwing open the attic hatch and raiding trunks and boxes for all the winter clothes they could find. Donnie and Raph immediately raced out the door, but Mikey hesitated, staring down a hall to a closed door. Maybe Leo would like to join them.

Mikey hadn't really seen Leo since he had learned about Master Splinter. He didn't think anyone had. Mikey and Leo had always been close, best buddies when they were little, but now Raph had filled that role in Mikey's life, acting like his protector and confident ever since the incident. Mikey loved Raph, but he really missed Leo. Maybe he could get Leo out to play.

Mikey bounced up to the door and knocked. Knock knock, knock knock knock. "Leo? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

No answer. "Come on, let's go out and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Still silence. Mikey frowned. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, and I wish you would tell me why!"

Leo didn't tell him why.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Maybe it could be a snowTURTLE!

"Go away Mikey." A defeated voice called from behind the door. Mikey blinked. That didn't sound like Leo. Leo was confident and happy, and loved to spend time with him.

"Okay. Bye." Maybe Leo would come out later.

He didn't.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the turtles had left New York. Making a point to check the internet 5 times a day to keep up-to-date, Donnie watched as a branch of the military, the Earth Protection Force, moved in with high tech equipment Donnie had only dreamt about building. The EPF had cut no expense, and had succeeded in making sure that the Kraang never advanced past city limits. They had also sent scouts and small squads of soldiers in for reconnaissance, and, to Donnie's delight, had found his Turtle-Mec. The news of the discovery had made its way to the chat rooms, where several well-known scientists praised the design and complimented the unknown designer. While Donnie knew he could never step up and take credit in person, it felt good to be recognized in some way for his work.

The invasion had conspiracy theorists crawling out of the woodwork. Hundreds of chat rooms could be found devoted to the topic, and Donnie had been pleased to see that Kurtsten had made it out of the city before the invasion, and was now sharing everything he knew (minus the turtles and April) with the world. The Turtle-Mec also became a topic of interest. The machine, some people argued, proved that someone had been fighting back, and, to have made something like that, had been fighting back for a long time. Donnie itched to comment in these chat rooms, but caution came first, and he simply let the theories abound.

Kraang tech had also been found, including force field generators, and Donnie read stories about the scientists attempting to figure out how it worked, and how it could be used against their creators. And if Donnie dropped a few anonymous tips, well, it was for the greater good, right?

It was during one of these internet trawls that Mikey approached him.

"Hey Don? Do you want to go build a snowman?" Mikey asked.

Donnie thought it over. He had been sitting there all day. Some fresh air couldn't hurt, and spending time with Mikey was important.

"Sure. Just let me get my clothes." Donnie got up and was about to go to his room when Mikey grabbed his arm.

"And, um, can you invite Leo?" Mikey's expression was pleading.

Donnie pursed his lips, sighed, then nodded, changing his course to Leo's room upstairs. He was worried about Leo, to say the least. He had only seen Leo a handful of times since the invasion, and those times had been when Leo had grabbed a supply of food and stopped to use the bathroom. Donnie suspected that if Leo hadn't need those two things, he wouldn't have left his room. Leo seemed to be taking blame for all of this, even when he had done absolutely nothing to cause any of this. That was Leo for you; a guilt streak a mile long, his guilt complex taking credit when none was needed. Donnie had tried to get him to open up, but nothing had worked. Well, 27th time lucky.

Knock knock, knock knock knock.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or do katas in the woods?" Donnie asked, trying to appeal to Leo's love of ninjitsu. No reply.

"I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to your picture on my phone." Donnie said it like a joke, but the truth was that he actually had, apologizing for getting them into this and asking for advice on handling Mikey and Raph. Raph had actually been better, but there had been moments when . . . Well, you can guess.

"It's gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." Donnie coaxed, trying to get Leo to say something. But there was no response, and Donnie sighed and went downstairs to grab his coat.

* * *

It had been a month since the invasion. Today, the turtles world ended.

"GUYS!" Donnie yelled, voice mangled with grief. Everyone came running. Everyone except Leo.

"What?! What?! What's wrong?!" Raph yelled at Donnie. Donnie tried to say something, choked instead, and began to sob, pushing his laptop towards Raph and burying his face in his hands, crying.

With a chill running down his spine, Raph tapped a key, and watched as a video began to replay, Mikey, Casey, and April looking over his shoulder.

A man in a black suit, tie, and sunglasses was standing in front of the symbol of the EPF.

"Good evening. My name is Agent John Bishop, and I am head of the Earth Protection Force. As I'm sure you are all aware, New York City has been taking over by alien beings that call themselves the Kraang. Our top scientists and military leaders have been searching for a way to retake the city. Unfortunately, it is my sad duty to report that we have concluded there is no way to push back the alien threat. All we can do is destroy them. We have learned how to create force fields, and using this technology, we shall construct a dome around New York City. We will then detonate a nuclear bomb, effectively terminating the alien threat. We have concluded that none of our own are still in the city, and only the enemy will be affected. The launch will take place tomorrow at 6:00pm. This time in two days, the Kraang will be gone from Earth."

The video faded to black as the impact of Agent Bishop's words hit the others.

"But . . . Master Splinter . . . " Mikey gasped slowly, tears gleaming from his eyes.

A sob broke from behind the five, and they all turned to see Leo standing behind them on the stairwell, tears streaming down his face.

"Leo . . . " Raph whispered, stepping towards him, but Leo shook his head and bolted back up the stairs, the sound of a door slamming shut soon resonating back to them.

Mikey burst into tears, and April followed suit, each turning to a different person for comfort. Raph held Mikey as tears of his own slipped out. Casey cried as well as he hugged April, not for Master Splinter, but for his family, and April cried for both Splinter and her father. This time, he wasn't coming back. No one was coming back.

* * *

The next night, at 6:00pm, the turtles, April, and Casey held a funeral for Mr. O'Neil, Mr. Jones, Kady Jones, and Master Splinter. Donnie acted in the role of the preacher, and they placed wooden markers in a small clearing in the woods. They would be replaced with stone the minute they could find them, but for now, they would have to do.

Each one of them stepped up to the memorial for their lost ones and spoke about them. No one stepped down dry-eyed.

Leo did not attend.

When the memorial was over, Raph climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Leo's door. It had been locked since the day before, and not so much as a sound had come out.

Raph raised his hand to knock, but dropped it. Leo would know he was there.

"Leo? Please. I know you're in there. The guys are asking where you've been." Raph bit his lip, pressing back angry tears. He should be out here, grieving with them! Not locked in his room alone. But Raph knew that this was how Leo grieved. He had done the same thing when Karai had mutated. Oh. Karai. She was in the city too. Unless she had gotten away . . .

"People say have courage, and I'm trying to." Raph admitted softly, leaning against the door. "I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." He cried, sliding down the door to sit in front of it.

"We only have each other. It's just you and me." Leo and Raph were oldest of the turtles. They were in charge, there had never been any doubt about that. Casey, April, Donnie and Mikey would turn to Leo or, when Leo wasn't around, him for the next move. But, when Leo and him got stuck, they always turned to Master Splinter.

Tears silently streaked down his face again. "What are we gonna do?" Raph said, his voice hitching. He though he heard a sniff from the other side of the door, but he couldn't be sure.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Raph sobbed, giving in to the grief that clutched his heart, and letting all of his tears flow freely.

On the other side of the door, Leo clutched his knees, and silently cried as well. His father was gone. His home was gone. Karai was AWOL, mostly likely gone as well. He had lost everything except for his brothers, April and Casey. It was all his fault. If he had taken Shredder down when he had the chance . . . If he had pushed harder to leave the city . . . If he had just been there for his brothers! None of this would have happened! It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to Raph. "I'm sorry."

"Leo?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's - it's okay Leo. It's not your fault." Raph choked.

Leo jumped to his feet, Raph's words like a lightning bolt. He yanked the door open, and Raph fell back, looking up to him in shock.

"It's not okay! It's not! Master Splinter is dead! And it's all my fault! It's all my stupid fault! I failed, and - and - and -" Leo yelled at Raph as he cried uncontrollably.

Raph stood up as well, and brought Leo into a hug. Almost unconsciously, Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, and buried his face into Raph's shoulder, hiccuping as he sobbed. Raph rested his chin on Leo's shoulder, tears falling from his eyes too.

"You didn't fail, Leo. It wasn't your fault." Raph whispered as Leo shivered in his embrace. "It was the Kraang's and Shredder's. Not yours." Leo didn't say anything, and they hugged outside Leo's room for minutes that felt like hours, both crying on the other as grief for their fallen master overwhelmed them.

After an eternity, Leo stepped back and wiped his tears. He looked Raph in the eyes.

"It wasn't my fault?" He said, making it sound like a question.

Raph shock his head. "No."

Leo grimaced, like he swallowed something disgusting. "It - it hurts so bad, Raph. If I had just taken Shredder down - "

"Leo, it's not your fault."

Leo fell silent for a long while, staring at the floor, as if processing that simple statement.

"Raph?" He finally said.

"Yeah?" Raph answered gently.

"Can we go build a snowman?"

**Hey! Sorry if the ending is rushed/suckish. I know it's not my best.**

**Okay, you know what I want by know. I would appreciate reviews, comments, criticism (as long as it's kind) and ideas. **

**Please review, and I'll write again soon!**

**\- newly dubbed Blue**


End file.
